Curiosity
by Devil Theory
Summary: Carter, Vala, donuts and madness ensues. You've been warned. season 9 ish


**Curiousity**

Been a responsible member of you should know that this story does have some femslash stuff, so if you don't like that thing, don't read. By reading this you void your right to complain about that.

Spoilers for season 9 upto Beachhead

i don't own SG1 or the characters and probably shouldn't considering what i do with them.

* * *

She had always been the quiet one. The air force had allowed her to express her wild side without anyone knowing she had one. Sam Carter didn't enjoy risk and danger. She loved it. 

The guns. The action. The risk. Even the maths gave her an odd kick, especial when the fate of universe was at stake. It was just her thing, she was curious about the world and there had never been anything wrong with curious. Beside She couldn't be…playing for the wrong team…she had been married, once almost. And there was always General O'Neill. Always there the feelings he stirred in her, were unmistakable. She knew that pull, that moment when you meet someone, when the symmetry is just perfect. At least she thought she knew that feeling. She had her career, she had friends, she had even saved the universe every so often, yes she was happy with life, so she didn't have that special someone yet, their would come along eventually.

Then one day, their did. She did.

Vala Mal Doran was hardly someone Sam saw herself adding to her Christmas card list. At least not from her first impressions. No there was no special pull when they meet, no gravitational attraction that defied all reason. Sam's first thought was simple. Vala was a Slob.

It was in the refectory before the mission to destroy the Ori beachhead, and Vala was there eating donuts carelessly crushing them and spraying herself with jam. Daniel was there rattling around his umpteenth cup of coffee of the morning already, commenting on Vala "table manners".

"Vala please! Donuts don't explode! They not suppose to, they not meant to, never in the history of the donut has it ever meant to exploded." Another raspberry jam split in her hand, the sticky jam dripped through her slender digits.

"Well how am i suppose to eat this stupid nut? You know everywhere else in this stupid galaxy, nuts don't do this! ONLY ON YOUR STUPID BACKWARDS PLANET!" Sam didn't know she was staring, she just couldn't help but look as Vala's tongue darted out and slipped the jam off those tender fingers. That long luscious tongue that worked so expertly around the tight spaces between her fingers. Those fingers that were dripping with jam, jam just like… what was she thinking? Sam didn't do that, she didn't think like that, she wasn't like. But she was allowed to be curious, she was a scienist and a seasoned galatic explorer, curiosity was healthy.

"See something you like Colonel Carter?" Maybe not. Vala provocatively poked her tongue out quickly while eyeing the Colonel with fake lust. Sam's face turned beet red as she turned away embarassed.

"What is wrong with you? Carter's not gay, I can't think of anyone strai-" Daniel stopped and looked at Carter long and hard, that longing look he sometimes gets when he's just been confronted by something unusually, something unexpected. It's full power was directed at Carter turning her bright red even brighter. She must of looked like a stopsign.

"Sam your not..." Daniel trailed off. Sam squirmed and shuddered under their glare.

_Say something! Say anything!_

"I don't care how big it is T! I don't want to see it!" Carter could of kissed Cam at that point, in fact she was going to anyway just to prove her point that she wasn't gay and was not attracted to Vala. No wait he was her superior she couldn't kiss him, or at least she wasn't suppose to. Then again she wasn't suppose to be thinking about Vala or her fingers and tongue.

"What were you guys talking about?" Cam started trying to cover up his faux pas.

"What were you talking about?" Daniel now was focused solely on Cam and Teal'c.

"Nothing, just talking. Ain't that right, T." Cam nudged the Jaffa warrior looking for support. Sam really had no choice if she were to escape the situation.

"Sounds like you and Teal'c should compare sizes," she drew closer and whispered "he use to love doing that with General O'Neill." By the time Cam had stop babbling, Carter was long gone.

-------------------------

For much of the mission Carter hid from her teammates on prometheus. Her stint on the battlecruise had made her familiar with every twisting corridor and unused room making it an easy task to avoid them. However while carter may of been able to out sneak her team mates, she had taken into account the skills a thief can acquire, especially when they were bored and looking for someone to annoy and embarass.

"Hello Lover," she was poking her tonuge out while hanging from the ceiling like somekind of ape. Now she defiantly didn't look attractive, not even a little, swinging like a chimp. Licking her lips and chattering in what Carter imagined was supposed to be an erotic noise. Like some wild animal. Curious.

"Can't you find someone else to bug? I really need to get some sleep."

"Want some company?" Vala grinned and Carter froze. They seemed to be no hope of escaping this women. Then she solved it, the problem untangled infront of her and she realised just how to deal with this annoyance. All it would take was some curiousity.

"Sure. If you think you can handle it." Vala's smirk disappeared, dropping in slow motion. Sam pressed the advantage and closed in. Drawing closer until she could smell the other women.

"You should know though i like it on top." Carter pressed Vala into the cold, metal bulkhead. Her hand creeping up Vala's arm. Vala froze in place waiting for the other woman. She swallowed hard, as Sam drew nearer to her lips. Her eyes wide and uncertain.

"Is this too much for you?" Sam was beginning to enjoy herself, playing the role of the wild one, the radical.

Vala shook her head. An inch was between their lips now, they could feel each others hot breath, Sam slid a hand down on too Vala's hip.

"Ready?" Vala just stood there pushed into the wall, looking ready to melt with surprise.

Sam smacked her lips on Vala's sharp, quickly like pulling off a band aid. Then she withdrew, pushed away and walked off to her room. Leaving Vala Mar Doran stuck to the wall.

* * *

Reviews mean more for you. 


End file.
